Confessions of the 2nd Generation of Harry Potter
by The Marauder's Authors
Summary: Basically just a bunch of confessions with a drabble after them. Includes all of the 2nd generation and some OC's. A lot better then it sounds! R&R! 1. James sticks up for Teddy.


Confessions of the 2nd Generation of Harry Potter

1. In Diagon Alley, James II overheard a group of students say horrid things about Teddy and his 'genes'. James couldn't help but punch ever single one of them.

**(James: 16 and Teddy: 20)**

It only took approximately 93 minutes and 12 seconds for James to beg his father to let him go get an ice cream. James had begged and pleaded and done everything his father had said until finally he spoke the six magical words; "Fine, go get your ice cream." And that is exactly what James did.

He raced past the shops and straight towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

However, James stopped at something he heard before he could get to heaven on Earth.

"And that Lupin kid! God, he's weird!" Ben Zabini was hanging around outside Flourish and Blotts with a his groupies.

"Half mutt, isn't he?" One of his mates asked.

"Yeah, wretched father was bloody mongrel, a monster... a werewolf." All his groupies sneered in disgust. "Lupin should never have been born, damn beast."

"I heard that he broke Tom Twit-Pick's nose when all Tom was doing was sitting on a bench reading a book." Another person commented.

James scrunched his brow, that didn't sound right. Tom Twit-Pick _never_ read books and Teddy would _never _lash out at someone like that. Not even now a days and he was an Auror now!

"I don't know how they could ever let someone like _him _become an Auror in the Ministry!"

By then, James decided that enough was enough. He hated the way these people talked about his beloved godbrother. James adored and idolized Teddy, these bullies were wrong about him. Marching over to them, he got right up in Ben's face.

"You shut up about my big brother! You don't know anything about Teddy, he's a better person then you'll ever be!" James' fists clenched.

"I doubt that." Ben sneered.

Pulling back a fist, James punched Ben square in the face then did the same too his two accomplices. The three boys screamed before running off. Feeling rather happy and smug with himself, James turned to walk into the ice cream parlour only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Put up quite a show there."

James whirled around to seen his godbrother in all his Auror glory, sitting at a table outside the parlour happily munching on a chocolate crumble and chocolate chip ice cream. Teddy's hair was a light turquoise colour, the tips fading into a jet black and his long, leather Auror cloak hung loosely draped over his shoulders.

Teddy wasn't a big man; on the contrary he was rather tall and lanky looking, quite handsome too (well, Victoire Weasley seemed to think so but then again she's had a crush on Teddy from the age of like 11 or something). The only thing that would put people off was the long, faded red claw-mark scar running from below Teddy's left ear and down across his chest before ending at the right side of his rib cage. One of Greyback's old pack members had done it (just as Teddy killed him) and the only reason Teddy was still alive today was because Victorie rushed over and healed Teddy straight away.

Teddy didn't look angry or disappointed or even upset, he just looked... normal. Well, as normal as a horrifically scared, half-werewolf, half-metamorphmagus wizard could get.

"Hey, Hybrid." James scratched the back of his neck as he called his godbrother by his most favoured nickname.

Teddy finished his ice cream before brushing his hands of any crumbs and standing to his full height which made him tower over the younger boy. "Hey." He said simply.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I was a little disappointed."

"Was?"

"Then I remembered all the things I'd done and I can understand now." Teddy paused before wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders. "Actually, I'm a little happy. Happy to know that you really don't care what other people think about me."

"Well, I don't." James leaned into the 20-year-old.

"But still, no matter how brilliant it felt to do that, don't ever do it again, okay?"  
"Okay." James smiled up at Teddy but both boys knew that if it happened again, James would just punch them again.

"Now, get your ice cream and go back to your father." Teddy pointed to the ice cream parlour before turning and walking off, his cloak sway around his legs.

"Come with?" James called before Teddy was out of hearing range.

The man stopped, turned and seemed to be thinking for awhile.

"Fine." He complied.

Together, they got James his ice cream before they both walking off to find his father.


End file.
